Maybe
by RavenBird
Summary: Totally different TT story for ya! Robin and BB and Cyborg are notorious playboys and Raven and Starfire are actually thinking about being prostitutes! PLease review!Chapter 2 is up(i think)!
1. Thoughts

Hey heys! This is my first FanFic ever! Hope you enjoy! RavenBird  
  
Chapter One: Problems  
  
"ALL RIGHT!!!" screamed an excited Beast Boy, holding up the latest Playboy Magazine. "Come and get the goods before I drool over the good parts!"  
  
Robin hurriedly rushed over, with Cyborg trailing behind him. Cyborg was toying with is latest virtual processor, which allowed the wearer to feel like he/she was have sex whenever they wanted. Robin was over the Playboy magazine because he was the usual naked-woman-luster (as most boys and men are these days ) and Cyborg was running to the front door only to get ideas for his virtual lady sex-partners.  
  
While the males drooled over the skimpy ladies, Starfire was making a usual breakfast of pancakes and sausages. She was dressed in a mini tube top and a mini punk skirt. When Cyborg asked her to try out his sex machine, she helped out and enjoyed it. She even started dressing for her weekly tryouts. Sometimes there were glitches. Cyborg chose Starfire to test out his machine because she was so analytical. She would point out something like 'Cyborg, how come this man's penis is flashing?' or, 'Cyborg, were red eyes meant to be in fingernails?'. Starfire poured Herbal Tea for Raven, so as not to have her cranky on a bright morning.  
  
When Raven awoke, she rolled her eyes at the boys, who argued over which pages that they got to keep. She eyed Starfire's outfit as she sipped her tea. She never saw her dress so skimpy before. Then she remembered Cyborg's machine. She rolled her eyes again. All this sex business started when Aqualad had an over-active girlfriend, who kept on making love to him every night they were together. The men thought this was a good idea, since they were all somewhere around 18.  
  
Raven flew to the ceiling of Titans' Tower to meditate, when she suddenly realized the red flag on their mailbox was up. Flying down to the box, she looked at the mail that the male titans sent.  
  
It was a subscription for another years worth of Playboy magazines, with $20.00 per month......$20.00 per month??!! This was outrageous! The Titans were losing money and the boys would rather see naked women than starve without shelter? The thought of It! Raven shredded the mail request and put the check in her cloak pocket. She sighed. The sorceress realized that BB forgot to look for today's mail and put in their subscriptions in with them. Raven took out a wad of bills. They were electricity bills, water bills, and unpaid loans from the bank. Raven sighed and wondered how the Titans would pay off their bills.  
  
Raven's Room  
  
Raven floated on top of her bed trying to meditate without the thought of unpaid money. She couldn't help it. She just kept on sweating. She had to take a shower.  
  
As she levitated to the bathroom, she didn't notice the new tiny camera in the ceiling corner. She locked the door and peeled off her skintight sweat-soaked costume and flung it into the laundry basket. She took a short shower with soap, careful not to get too much of her hair wet. She wanted to go soak in the Jacuzzi later.  
  
Pool  
Raven walked in front of her closet with only a towel on, and tried to pick out a swimsuit. Little did she know that the closet also had a camera on it. She tried on a green criss-cross swimtop and a small black swim bottom. She met up with Starfire on the way to the pool and decided to soak in the water together.  
  
"I like your swimsuit Raven!" "Thanks.." Raven's voice trailed off with the thought of the money.  
"Starfire, how do you earn money on Tameran?"  
Starfire pondered about this for a while. "Well, we usually sell goods on the streets of Tameran, and sometimes work for food restaurants, and ooh, ooh! We also work—' "Never mind Star.." Raven muttered, not wanting to hear the evergoing list that Star had thought of.  
She couldn't believe she said it, but she did. "Star, maybe we could sell our bodies.." "Sell our bodies?! I don't think I can cut off my arm for sale!"  
"No, Star, remember Cyborg's machine?" Raven explained to Starfire about having sex for money, or just literally being prostitutes. A micro camera on a corner of the ceiling almost fell.  
  
Control Room  
  
"OMIGOD! Goody goody Starfire is becoming a prostitute? Along with serious Raven!? Your cameras got to have glitches, Cy." Beast Boy declared. "Naw, my camera is totally perfect. The girls really are thinking about being prostitutes." "Maybe we should give them a little practice..." said Robin, rubbing his hands together. "I never knew you could be that dirty, Robin." Said Beast Boy. "But who cares? Its good for them, and we enjoy it! Great idea!"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& like it? Please Review! Or no second chappie! 


	2. First Experience

Hey! 2nd chappie here! Called First Experience. I don't own Teen Titans, this is just a dirty fic about them ;; This one might be kinda sick for a few easily sickened. You have been Warned! RavenBird  
  
First Experience  
  
"HAPPY B-DAY RAVE!!!" yelled an overexcited Starfire. "You'll be turning 19 this year! YAY!"  
  
It was that time of year again, on Raven's Birthday. She was turning 19 this year, and she never liked them. All her presents were overrated. Raven blew out her candles, wishing that the Titans would someday repay their bill before they would be kicked out of the tower. Starfire gave Raven a stuffed dark bird: a raven(duh!). Beast Boy gave her a back scratcher and a massager, for her stressed days. Raven doubted that those items would help. Cyborg gave her a dark blue mini-camera shaped like a bird.  
  
She turned to Robin. "Did you get me a present?" she asked dully, expecting a stress ball or something. Robin shook his head no and said that she would be getting her present that night.  
  
10:00 PM:  
  
Raven was in her bed, thinking about what Robin was going to give her. When she was about to drift off to sleep in thought, Robin opened the door and walked up to her bed. "You wanna know what your present is?" he asked. Raven nodded her head yes. He crawled up closer, on top of her, in her bed, and said, "Today, you'll get free prostitute training..." Seeing her shocked face, he said, I overheard you talking about being a prostitute. How sweet of you to try to take care of the bills for the boys...But don't worry, we playboys can handle this ourselves," snickering.  
  
Robin took out his pocket-knife and started slicing through the side of Raven's suit, tearing it off, leaving her with nothing on but a skin tight sports bra and a shallow scar where he had cut her. Raven was too startled to say or do anything, so he continued. He started biting off her bra straps. Feeling him slobbering over her, she wrinkled her fine nose in disgust. When Robin finally bit off the last strands of her bra, he flung it into the corner to reveal two large, round, and full breasts. Embarrassed, Raven tried to cover herself up, but he pulled her hands away. He started biting around her chest, until he reached her nipples. He sucked on one, and then moved to the other. She tried to suppress a sigh of pleasure, but she let it out as a half shriek/gasp. Pleased by hearing this, Robin started kneading her breasts. Raven's pain soon turned into enjoyment, and when she couldn't take it anymore, Robin quickly flung off his own clothes and got under the sheets with her, shifting himself under her, his hands over her breasts, fondling her. He started licking her neck, then up to her ear, to her eyes, to her nose, and finally her mouth. Raven let out a shriek silenced by Robin's sweet mouth, kind of liking it. It took some time for Raven to kiss back, wrapping her hands around his thin neck, feeling his spiky hair. She forced him on top of her, scratching his back witchingly, trying to repay him for the pleasure he had caused. Then she scratched from his shoulder down to his knee, which only made Robin want her more. He kissed her back more vigorously, and Raven replied with harder scratches and tighter wraps around his neck. Her hand moved down his back to his butt, feeling his tight bottom for the first time.  
  
The new couple carried on like this until 6:00 in the morning, when it was Starfire's turn to wake up the Titans for their breakfast and morning routine. 


End file.
